Leaving
by Chiello
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang tidak ingin Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Kau harus kuat, Sehun -Luhan-. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika bukan denganmu - Sehun-. Berdasarkan berita keluarnya Luhan yang didapat hari ini. It's HunHan. ONESHOOT!


Title: Leaving 

Casts: Oh Se Hun and Lu Han

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot 

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY ! DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! <p>

* * *

><p>~ LEAVING ~<p>

IT'S HUNHAN

DEDICATED FOR LUHAN

Recommended Song: Leaving by Westlife 

* * *

><p>ALL IS SEHUN POV<p>

Aku menatap jam dinding di ruang tengah dorm. Menatap jarum jam yang terus bergerak detik demi detik. Mataku menatap seksama, berharap waktu terhenti saat ini juga. Kalau saja kekuatan time conrol milik Tao benar-benar ada di dunia nyata, aku ingin memilikinya dan menggunakannya saat ini juga. Namun itu hanyalah sebatas khayalan, karena sesuatu yang magic seperti pengatur waktu ataupun pintu kemana saja nyatanya tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada di dunia nyata.

Lantas aku beralih menatap layar laptop milik Suho hyung yang menampilkan wajah seseorang disana. Aku tengah tersambung chatting via skype dengan seseorang yang sangat kucintai, Luhan. Satu jam lalu ia menelponku untuk mengaktifkan skype. Kupikir ia sedang merindukanku karena sudah hampir beberapa hari terakhir aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kecuali saat kami, EXO menggelar konser The Lost Planet di Beijing, tempat kelahiran Luhan. Namun begitu aku menyalakan skype milikku dan wajah Luhan terpampang disana, tak ada reaksi senang yang biasa ia lakukan saat kami ber skype ria. Biasanya ia akan berteriak kencang memanggil 'Hunnieeeeee!' hingga rasanya aku ingin memeluk dan menciumnya.

Aku masih menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Mungkin efek sakitnya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Aku hampir saja ingin memarahinya karena sudah tahu sedang sakit ia malah ingin berskype ria denganku daripada istirahat seharian.

"Lu, satu jam lalu kau menelponku dan menyuruhku mengaktifkan skype. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau hanya diam saja, baby?"

"Sehunnie.."

"Waeyo baby?" kulihat wajah pria yang sangat kucintai itu berubah menjadi sendu. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan kuperhatikan tatapannya begitu dalam saat menatapku.

"Sehunnie, sebentar lagi..Sebentar lagi,sayang..Ku mohon.." tenggorokan Luhan tercekat. Terisak pelan saat mengatakannya padaku. Matanya mengerjap seakan tidak ingin membiarkan satu bulir pun turun dari kedua mata rusanya yang berkilau.

Aku menahan nafas. Seperti ada beban berat yang membuatku sulit bernafas. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri Luhan. Membawanya ke Korea, memeluknya dan tak akan kulepaskan sekalipun ke tempat kelahirannya. Aku tak menyangka waktunya akan tiba. Waktu untukku dan Luhan berpisah.

_****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Luhan EXO resmi mengajukan gugatan pada SM Entertainment. Gugatan Luhan telah sampai pada pengadilan di Korea Selatan. Dalam surat gugatannya, Luhan menuliskan empat poin yang menjadi alasan ia mengajukan gugatan. Dengan ini, Luhan resmi mengikuti jejak Kris untuk meninggalkan EXO.**_

Berita di televisi itu membuat tubuhku membeku. Seakan waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Luhan, Luhan-ku, hari ini ia resmi memutuskan untuk hengkang dari EXO, grup yang sama denganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pening, dan mataku kembali beralih menatap Luhan yang mulai menangis deras.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku," Kulihat satu tangan Luhan terulur ke depan. Mengarahkannya di sebelah pipiku. Seakan-akan ia tengah menangkup wajahku.

Tes

Air mata itu turun juga. Bulir bening itu kini menjadi bertambah banyak menempel di pipiku. Mendengar berita Luhan yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan EXO membuat hatiku bagai ditusuk tombak runcing nan tajam. Sakit, tersayat, ah aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya.

"Uljima, sayang. Sehun-ah, uljima. Semua akan baik-baik saja. A-aku a-akan selalu baik-baik saja..hiks..kita akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Uljima, nae sarang..hiks.."

"Lu..baby…kumohon, Lu..Kajima..hiks..jangan tinggalkan aku hiks..kajima.."

Jari-jari Luhan mengusap layar laptop. Seakan ia tengah mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Apalah artinya Luhan pergi saat aku tidak berada di dekatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi saat aku tak bisa menemaninya. Ia memutuskan hari ini, 10 Oktober adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengumumkan masa depannya bersama EXO, padahal kami saat ini terpisah jarak dan berhari-hari hanya kontak lewat media tanpa bertatap muka secara langsung.

"Sehun-ah, kau kuat sayang. Bukankah kau telah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi juga? Bukankah kau sudah mencoba untuk menerima semuanya? Bukankah kau tahu, aku yang memintamu untuk akrab dengan Tao, agar saat hal ini terjadi, kau tak akan terpukul karena kau mulai terbiasa tanpaku di sampingmu?"

Luhan benar, apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering terlihat bersama Tao. Membuat banyak fans terutama HunHan Shipper yang kecewa dan sedih karena aku jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah bersama Luhan dan membuat moment bersamanya. Namun hal itu bukanlah keinginanku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Luhan-ku. Ia yang memintaku untuk lebih akrab dengan Tao. Sebelum konser The Lost Planet kami, Luhan sudah mengatakan padaku jika setelah TLP Beijing, ia tidak akan lagi bersama EXO. Ia tidak akan lagi bersamaku karena ia sudah memikirkan untuk hengkang dari EXO. Maka dari itu, ia memintaku untuk sering bersama Tao karena Luhan pikir hal itu tidak akan membuatku terpukul dan terpuruk seburuk yang ia kira karena ia akan pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku agar aku kuat saat hal ini terjadi juga. Namun, rasanya lebih sakit saat itu akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Aku tak yakin bisa tanpa Luhan. Aku tak bisa jika bukan Luhan. Kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, seseorang yang paling mengertiku dan menyita semua atensiku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Lu, baby..Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku hiks..a-aku tak bisa jika bukan denganmu, Lu. A-aku tak yakin bisa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kau sudah tidak lagi disampingku? Ku mohon, jangan pergi hiks..Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks"

"Aku tidak bisa, Hunnie. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu tapi aku harus. Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Percaya padaku, kita akan baik-baik saja,"

"Lu..hiks…"

"Hunnie, jangan sedih ne? Lulu akan selalu berada di sisi Sehunnie. Lulu tidak akan meninggalkan Sehunnie. Kau kuat, sayangku,"

"Lu.."

"Aku mohon jangan terpuruk seperti ini, Sehun-ah. Aku akan sedih melihatmu terpuruk dengan wajah datarmu itu. Sehun-ah, berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja meskipun kita jauh. Kau harus hidup dengan baik, jangan manja pada member lain, ne? Sehunnie-ku sekarang harus menjadi pria yang lebih mandiri karena Sehunnie-ku sudah dewasa,"

"Lu..hiks..bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Aku mohon jangan pergi..hiks..jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..hiks Luhan, aku mohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal tetaplah bersamaku, bersama EXO, jebal..hiks.."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Bukankah kau tahu dengan pasti alasanku mengambil jalan ini? Lulu..hiks..ku mohon…jangan menangis, baby. Kita akan baik-baik saja..hiks..kumohon,"

"Aniya..i'm not okay without you..hiks.."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Sehun-ah.."

"…."

"Sehun-ah, berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan terpuruk seperti ini. Masa depan karirmu masih panjang, Hun. Jangan lepaskan mimpi yang sudah lama kau impikan hanya karena aku tak ada lagi bersama kalian. Aku tetap bersama kalian, aku tetap mendukung kalian dari jauh, lewat doa. Aku akan selalu mencintai kalian karena kalian adalah takdir paling bahagia yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Kalian akan selalu berada di sini, di hatiku, begitupun dengan kau, Hunnie. Setelah aku pergi, jangan menyusahkan member lain ne? Sering-seringlah tersenyum. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktuku untuk bertemu dengan kalian. Kalau perlu akan kuajak Kris juga. Berjanji ne?"

"Shireo.."aku hanya menggeleng karena jika aku menganggukan kepalaku, itu tandanya aku menepati janjinya. Aku tak mau kehilangannya, biarkan aku menjadi egois.

"Sehun-ah..ayolah..berjanji pada hyung ne?"

Setelah hanya mampu terdiam, aku akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku meski aku tidak ingin. Berat melakukannya dan berat mengetahui kenyataan kau terpisah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai.

"Sehun-ah, yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan sangat mencintaimu. Kita hanya terpisah jarak, sayang.

"…."

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya, Sehun. Sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada member lain. Aku akan merindukan kalian semua. Sehun-ah, saranghae..neomu neomu saranghae.

"Nado..Nado saranghae, hyung. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau harus berjanji padaku akan mengunjungiku. Yaksok?

"Yaksok. Aku matikan skype ku ne? Goodbye.."

Tak lama kemudian aku mematikan skype ku, begitu juga dengan laptop Suho hyung. Lantas aku beranjak menuju tempat tidurku. Tempat tidur yang biasa aku tempati bersama Luhan hyung. Mulai hari ini aku harus tidur sendiri, tanpa Luhan hyung yang sering memelukku saat kami tidur. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Melirik frame di nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Fotoku dan Luhan hyung saat kencan pertama kami tiga tahun yang lalu. Indah dan begitu membekas di hatiku. Dan sekarang aku harus tanpanya. Tak akan ada lagi panggilan manja dari Luhan, lullaby saat aku dilanda insomnia, penyemangatku setiap kali kami konser dan tampil di berbagai acara dan moment-moment ketika kami bersama.

Sekarang yang kulakukan hanyalah berdoa untuknya. Berdoa untuk segala hal yang terbaik yang akan ia temui disana. Meski kami terpisah, namun aku yakin hatiku hanyalah milik Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku bersyukur memilikinya dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, karena aku hanya ingin Luhan dan tak bisa jika bukan dengan Luhan.

_****_

_**Luhannie, semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja disana. Berbahagialah, aku mencintaimu. Selalu.**_

END 

Aku shock lihat berita tentang Luhan yang resmi keluar dari EXO hari ini. Luhan adalah bias aku satu-satunya di EXO. Tapi aku suka sama EXO secara keseluruhan kok, bukan cuma Luhan. Meskipun sedih, tapi sudahlah, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk Luhan. Semoga ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk dia. Semoga sukses disana yaa Lulu :") *syedih*. We always love and support you. GLORY GLORY LUHAN ! *pake chant nya MU, kan Luhan suka sama MU* *meskipun aku nggak suka MU* #siapa yang nanya?


End file.
